1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved device for retaining wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel retaining system for efficiently packaging a set of wheels.
2. Prior Art.
A user may wish to replace the wheels of his in-line skates, roller skates, skateboard and the like for numerous reasons including for example replacing worn wheels, upgrading to a higher quality wheel or selecting a wheel which is more suited for a particular activity. Replacement wheels are often supplied to the merchant in bulk form, with the merchant displaying a large quantity of wheels in an open container from which the consumer may retrieve the desired number of replacement wheels. Supplying the wheels in bulk requires minimal packaging efforts on the part of the wheel manufacturer. However, displaying loose wheels in an aesthetically appealing and ordered manner may be inconvenient and difficult for the merchant. Similarly, the consumer may find selecting and individually purchasing several wheels inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, a consumer may unfairly assume that the bulk wheels are of a lesser quality than those sold in packages.
Replacement wheels are available in sets packaged in plastic clamshell-type packages. The clamshell packages, which typically hold a set of four wheels, are easier to display and market than the loose wheels. However, the packaging increases the cost of the wheels and disposing of the excess materials employed in the clamshell packages raises environmental issues.
This invention provides a new and improved system for packaging replacement wheels. The retaining device securely holds a plurality of wheels. The replacement wheels may be easily positioned on the retaining device and securely retained in place until they are removed by pulling the wheels from the device. The wheel retaining device is configured for conveniently displaying the retaining device.